The Sisterhood
by thelivingtunic
Summary: Stupid name. Only thing I could come up with. 5 Shaman girls 6 met up with Yoh and the gang. What else happens? Read to find out! R & R! Pairings: ...Find out!
1. OC Bios

This is a Bio chapter for you all to learn a little bit about my Shaman King oc's I made up. The first chapter will be up shortly. WARNING! There a few [cough3cough] spoilers in the personalities, closer to the end. If you want a surprise, I wouldn't read the whole personalities of #1, #2, and #4. Just don't read the last two sentences if you want a surprise. Anyway, once I get the first chapter up, I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Bio #1

Name: Momo

Age: 18

Hair: It looks like Yoh's. Too much so.

Eyes: Blue.

Appearance: Tall. Wears a white jacket that's kinda tacky because it's like a mini jacket, with a long red dress knee-length, with a belt which is also tacky. Wears red and white rollerblades.

Personality: A tad vain. At first can come off as if she's ignoring everything someone says, but later will reveal, by repeating back what the person said, that she had been paying attention. Can really hold a grudge. Has no balance whatsoever, its a wonder she can rollerblade the way she can. A flirt. Tacky. The things that catch her attention the most is tacky stuff. Like, say, a white suit, side burns, pompadour... ahem. Develops a crush on Ryu later on, but becomes self-conscious and gets clumsy everytime he's around. Energetic, a handful sometimes.

Weapon: A boomerang. She can throw it very very hard, and can knock out whomever is in its path. Her oversoul is a kangaroo, as she's originally from Australia.

Bio #2

Name: Juno

Age: 16

Hair: Short, neat, red hair.

Eyes: Green.

Appearance: Average height. Wears an off-white puffy jacket with a hood, and brown sleeves with pink ribbons wrapped around the arms. Fur at the bottom of her jacket. Navy blue pants tucked into white boots with a red stripe and wings. Boots allow her to fly. Two katanas strapped to her back.

Personality: Outgoing. Makes a fool out of herself a lot, and like Momo, has no balance. She's sometimes stupid, other times smart, and hard to impress. She's a nomad, going wherever the wind takes her...literally. She originally came from up North, like HoroHoro. She's a tad shy sometimes. Isn't afraid to speak her thoughts, but it gets her into trouble sometimes. She's also headstrong, rushing into everything, landing herself and her team into trouble more times then she'd like to admit. Is Momo's right-hand girl. Develops a crush on HoroHoro, and seems a lot more stupid when he's around. Also is clumsy when Horo's around, like Momo is around Ryu.

Weapon: Twin katanas, and her boots. Her oversoul is an angel.

Bio #3

Name: Krissie

Age: 16

Hair: Long, straight, and green.

Eyes: Black.

Appearance: More on the short side. She's the real odd one of the group, wearing a long sleeved orange cropped shirt, a blue mini skirt with grey shorts underneath, and knee-high magenta boots.

Personality: She's colorblind. She's calm, quiet, and knows things about people that she really shouldn't. It's creepy. She doesn't read minds, she just knows these things. Arguing with her is pointless, for she's always right. ALWAYS. She's more fragile than her friends. She seems emotionless always, has good balance, and is never clumsy. She doesn't develop a crush on anyone. Decides to help her friends later on, but as usual, it doesn't work very well. She's also somewhat intimidating.

Weapon: Crossbow. Oversoul is a gila monster. Quite intimidating.

Bio #4

Name: Rachel

Age: 16

Hair: Long, braided, and black.

Eyes: Dark brown

Appearance: Dark-skinned. Wears a beige turtleneck with the arms cut off, with white arm socks. Also wears black skin-tight pants and white sneakers.

Personality: Confident, and very creative. Like Krissie, she's got good balance, and isn't self-doubting. She's smart, but has a slightly short attention span. Also, she isn't good at making jokes. She's diabetic so she has to be careful about what she eats. She's friendly. She makes a lot of mistakes, but laughs them off. She's very determined. She also knows she's very far from perfect, and she doesn't want anyone thinking she is. She loves playing hard to get. She later develops a crush on Chocolove.

Weapon: Staff. Her oversoul is a unicorn.

Bio #5

Name: Ming-Ming

Age: 16

Hair: Teal, up in high ponytail, messy

Eyes: Magenta

Appearance: Blue and red dress, sort of like Chun Li's (from Street Fighter I think). Red ribbon wrapped around waist, dress ends mid-thigh. Fishnet T-shirt under dress, and fishnet from waist down. Yellow shorts on under dress. Red fingerless gloves. Yellow mid-shin boots.

Personality: Brave. She doesn't like to admit to being afraid of things. She's Chinese. She'll give any fight all she's got, not underestimating her opponent. She's outgoing, kind of loud, and sticks up for her friends. She's got a big mouth sometimes. She doesn't like math, and has a very bad temper. Instead of calmly talking out any conflicts, she'd rather beat up anyone who doesn't agree with her. She's not the brightest of the group, making some simple mistakes sometimes such as direction, since she has a horrible sense of direction. Her idol is Ren, but she isn't fangirl-ish about him. She'd rather fight him more than anything. She knows Ren wouldn't go for her, and they'd make a bad couple. She doesn't develop a crush on anyone. Super determined.

Weapon: Her fists, with two black bands around her wrist. She doesn't like fighting with weapons, because it could mess up somehow and hit her, but her own fists she could control. She's more dangerous without weapons anyhow, considering she punched her way through a brick wall. Her oversoul is a wolf.

Bio #6

More on this girl later.

* * *

Right, well, #6 won't be in this story for a while, so when she comes in, I'll give you her Bio then.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Shaman King. I do, however, own my 5 OC's, Momo, Juno, Krissie, Rachel, and Ming-Ming.

* * *

Yoh and the gang, which was Ryu, Horohoro and Ren, were on their way to Patch Village for the Shaman fight. Horo and Ren were arguing with each other, as usual, and everyone else was walking along in silence. They were all hoping to get to Patch Village soon, if only to shut Horohoro up. Five girls suddenly jumped out in their way. The tallest one, who looked like the leader of the group, had short dark brown hair with long bangs. She also had blue eyes, and the resemblence between her and Yoh was remarkable. She wore a white mini jacket, a red knee-length dress, fishnet over her legs, and red white rollerblades. She also had a belt with a white buckle on over her dress.

The girl next to her on the right was of average height, she had short, neat red hair, and green eyes. She wore a puffy white jacket with brown sleeves, with pink ribbons wrapped up and crisscrossing around the sleeves. She wore navy sweatpants tucked into red and white boots with wings attached just above the ankles. She had two katanas strapped to her back.

The girl on the left side of the leader was odd, to say the least. She had long, wild green hair, black eyes, and her outfit was what was weird. She wore an orange long sleeved cropped shirt, with a blue mini skirt with grey shorts underneath. To "compliment" her outfit, she wore knee-high magenta boots. She looked sort of bored.

On the right of the redhead in the puffy jacket, was an African girl with long, black hair braided, with brown eyes. She wore a beige turtleneck with the sleeves cut off, white arm socks, black skin-tight pants, and white sneakers. She flashed a grin.

Finally, on the left of the bored-looking girl, was a tall-ish girl with teal hair and magenta eyes. She wore a blue and red dress that looked like something out of a fighting video game, a fishnet T-shirt under the top of that, yellow shorts, and fishnet down both legs. She also had on yellow boots and red fingerless gloves. She cracked her knuckles.

The boys just sort of stared. It wasn't everyday that girls that looked like that appeared. No, it wasn't that they all thought they were good-looking, just really really strange. The leader snapped her fingers.

" We want a shaman fight with you. Just for fun" She said.

" Well, we would, but we really have to get to Patch Village" Yoh explained.

" Your only about 15 minutes away from it" the green haired girl stated.

" So, since your so close to the village, fight us" the leader said. An argument heated up, until the boys had no choice but to accept the fight invite. The girls grinned.

" But one question though" Yoh said, to the leader. "How are you going to fight in that dress?" he asked. The leader just grinned. No answer.

" I'll fight you" the redhead said, pointing at Yoh.

" I'm fighting you, Tao" the fighter girl said, grinning. Ren rolled his eyes.

" I'm your opponent" the African girl said to Horohoro, who just grinned.

" And your mine" the leader said to Ryu. The redhead drew her katanas, the African pulled out a staff, the fighter girl didn't take anything out, and the leader pulled out a boomerang.

" A boomerang?" Ryu asked. The leader nodded.

The fights all started. The girls didn't waste any time and all went on the offensive, except the leader. She stood there for a moment. Ryu was confused. They had come asking for fights, and now that they got the fights, the leader was just going to stand there? He looked around awkwardly, not really sure of what to do. The leader then bent down, and did the most unexpected thing.

She began to rip her dress. From her knees to her hips. It was a major distraction, as all the guys just stared. Only because no normal girl would purposely rip her dress THAT high. Yoh suddenly got blown backwards by a strong gust of wind, Horohoro was sent sprawling from a sharp jab from the African girl's staff, even Ren was brutally punched in the face by the fighter girl, and he was knocked by a few yards. The leader threw her boomerang with lethal accuracy, and hit the stunned Ryu right on target, knocking him back a bit. She caught her boomerang with expertise. Ryu got back up, as did all the other guys.

" We'll knock you down without using up our furyioku" the leader smirked. The guys attacked. That's when the green haired girl began to show how useful she was, even when she wasn't fighting.

" Momo, skate backwards and right... NOW" she called and the leader, Momo, skated backwards and right, avoiding one of Ryu's attacks, and she threw her boomerang again, hitting Ryu's jaw. Catching it again, she grinned as Ryu blacked out.

" Ryu!" the guys shouted.

" Ming-Ming, left uppercut.. NOW" the green haired girl called, and the fighter girl, Ming-Ming, swung a perfect left uppercut, her fist connecting with Ren's stomach, knocking all the air out of him. He struggled to breathe. Ming-Ming lifted her leg straight up into the air, and slammed it down on Ren in an Axe Kick. Between the uppercut and the axe kick, Ren blacked out, and Yoh and Horohoro were left to wonder how they'd beat the strategy the girls had going.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Shaman King. I only own my 5 OC's. Enjoy!

* * *

" Alright, now, Rachel, attack pattern D" the green haired girl said. The African girl, Rachel, spun her staff expertly, blocking Horo's attack and she jumped into the air, and slammed her staff into Horohoro. He was sent sprawling, and as Rachel landed, she ran and hit him again. Yoh could see, from the way Rachel was beating Horohoro around, that he wouldn't last all that much longer. The redhead wasn't letting up on Yoh, either. She blasted him backwards with a strong gust of wind that cut his arms again and again. Soon, he was sent flying into a boulder. The last thing Yoh saw was the redhead's grinning face, and then he blacked out. Horohoro took a few seconds more of abuse before he too passed out.

Many hours later, all four guys sprang upright, sitting in four white-sheeted beds. They were alarmed to find themselves in an unfamiliar looking house. What was even more worrisome was the fact that the creepy green haired girl was sitting in a chair beside the door, watching them.

" They're all awake!" the green haired girl shouted, and Momo, the redhead, Rachel and Ming-Ming came rushing in.

" Great. Now we can properly introduce ourselves" Momo said.

" First tell us where we are and how we got here" Ren said bluntly.

" You're in Krissie's house, in Patch Village, and we carried you all here" Momo answered. Krissie, the green haired girl, nodded. " Anyway, I'm Momo, and this is Juno" Momo pointed towards the redhead, "This is Krissie", a motion towards the green haired girl in the chair, "Rachel", another gesture towards the African girl this time, "and finally Ming-Ming" Momo said, a final motion towards the fighter girl. The guys nodded slowly.

" Well, I'm Yoh Asakura, and these are my friends, Ryu" Yoh motioned towards Ryu, "Horohoro", a gesture to said blue haired male, "And Tao Ren", a final point at Ren. Ren scowled. The girls nodded, and Momo left the room for a few moments, then came back carrying a tray with four bowls of hot soup. She set one bowl down in front of each guy, and stepped back. Horohoro lifted the spoon, and began to eat the soup. All the other guys were watching for his reaction. As he set the spoon down, his eyes grew wide like dinner plates.

" This is delicious!" he said, and went back to his soup. The other guys took a curious sip, and they also ate it all. Momo grinned.

" I'm glad you like it, I made it myself" she said, taking the bowls after they were done. She left the room again, for a few minutes, then came back. The guys all got up, and after saying thanks, they left.

Over the following week, Chocolove had joined Yoh and the gang. One day, when they were just walking through Patch Village leisurely, the five girls jogged by. The girls stopped, and jogged back to them.

" What're you doing?" Horo asked.

" Jogging. We're going out to a cave after, to meditate, then we're coming back here to do some yoga. You can all come with, if you want to" Juno said. The guys looked at each other.

" Meditating and yoga isn't really our thing.." Yoh said, rubbing the back of his head.

" Well, it should be. It isn't as easy as you think it is" Ming-Ming replied. Chocolove looked slightly confused.

" Who are these girls?" he asked.

" I'm Momo, and these are Juno, Krissie, Rachel and Ming-Ming" Momo explained, a gesture towards each girl as she said their name.

" So, are you going to come with us or not?" Juno asked. The five guys shook their heads.

" Well, we'll get going then, so you scaredy cats can go do whatever you want" Ming-Ming said.

" We're not scaredy cats!" Ren snapped. Ming-Ming raised a questioning eyebrow.

" Then you shouldn't be so scared to try something new" she said simply.

" We'll go then!" Ren exclaimed, before anyone else could protest. The girls started jogging again, and Yoh and the gang had no choice now but to join in. The large group got to the cave after an hour or two, and the girls immediately sat down cross-legged, put their hands on their knees palms-up, and closed their eyes. The guys, after a few moments of taking a breather, did the same thing.

After about an hour, the guys stood up, and shook out their now cramped legs. It was another hour still before the girls were finished meditating, and they stood up and also shook out their legs.

" Finally" Horohoro muttered. Juno slapped him lightly in the side of the head. The girls headed out of the cave, the guys following, and they all jogged back to Patch Village. The girls headed back to Krissie's house, the guys now rectulantly following.

Inside, the girls went to a large, furniture-free room. They got 10 mats, gave one to each of the boys, and unrolled their own. The guys awkwardly did the same. The girls did a warm-up. Yoh, Ryu, and Chocolove had decided to quit while they were sort of ahead, but Horohoro and Ren didn't take kindly to being called cowards in any way. So after about an hour of bending, stretching, and twisting, Ren and Horohoro were pretty sore.

The girls got up, and rolled their mats back up, and put them away. They also rolled up the boys' mats, and put those away.

" Do you still think it's easy?" Ming-Ming asked.

" No" all the boys responded.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Shaman King. Just my OC's.

* * *

Several weeks later, after quite a few shaman fights, the team of Rachel, Krissie and the as yet unseen friend still hadn't had their match yet.

The girls were just getting back to Krissie's place after hanging out with Yoh and the gang all day. They all hung out regularly. The girls were just hanging around upstairs, not going to bed just yet. They were laughing and talking, but Momo seemed to be unusually quiet.

" What's up, Momo?" Juno asked, snapping Momo out of her thoughts.

" ..Nothing" Momo hesitated. The other girls just looked at her, not believing her for a second. Momo sighed, twiddling her thumbs. She blushed a little bit.

" I-I s-sorta have a crush.." Momo stuttered. Juno, Krissie, Rachel and Ming-Ming all gasped loudly and fell backwards. They all jumped up a second later.

" On who?!" they partially shouted. Momo flailed her arms.

" Keep it down you guys! ..I-I.. R-Ryu. I-I like R-Ryu" Momo explained. The others all twitched in sync.

" Of all the guys.." the girls were at this point interupted by a twitch, "that you could like.." another twitch," HIM?!" they finished. Momo scowled. Krissie's mouth twitched, hinting a smile.

" You know what this means, Momo. We get to humilate you in anyway possible!" Krissie exclaimed.

" Stupid "If anyone one of us ever has a crush, so help the rest of us, we get to humilate that person" claim" Momo muttered to herself. The rest of the girls sat down, and began thinking.

When Momo was out of the room for a couple of minutes about an hour later, Krissie nodded like she had a plan.

" Ok, here's what we're going to do..." she whispered to the others, and told them her plan. The girls giggled uncontrollably.

When Momo came back, the other four girls were in bed. She was just about to get into her bed, when she noticed something on the windowsill. One of her bras. Momo walked over to the window... and screamed as she fell to the floor. The other girls jumped up, saw a red-faced Momo lying on the floor, and giggled. It was unforunate that Momo had screamed so loud, because.. the guys all came running. Then stopped when they saw what Momo had screamed about. The five now blushing boys were standing in front of a small pile of bras. Momo, having recovered slightly, looked out the window a tiny bit, and was absolutely horrified to see Yoh and the gang. She raced downstairs and out the door, over to the bras, grabbing them, and throwing them inside the front door. Her face was still red, and now had a horrified look plastered on. She fell back again, landing on the ground, and twitched.

" You're so cruel, Krissie-chan" Momo groaned, then shut her eyes. "This has to be a dream. Yep, this is definitely a nightmare. I'll wake up soon and Krissie won't have thrown all my bras out the window, and the guys won't have seen them, and I won't have to worry about anything because my friends won't know who I like, because this is a dream and I haven't told them in real life" Momo said aloud, to herself. Yoh and the gang were still standing there, stunned. Ming-Ming and Juno ran outside, lifted Momo off the ground from where she was lying, and ran her back inside.

" T-that...D-did that really just..happen?" Horohoro asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

" ..I-I think it did" even Ren was embarrassed.

" I can't even make a joke" Chocolove sighed.

" Welll that's always good" Horohoro said, attempting to change the subject to something less... uncomfortable. No one said anything, and it went back to the awkward silence. The guys walked stiffly back to where they were all staying.

* * *

Alas, it's short. But, its funny. Actually, I think its the first of the funny/cruel chapters... Don't worry, there'll be more!!


End file.
